


Professor Ronald Weasley

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: The lesson that is hardest for Harry to learn Ron is more then willing to teach...





	Professor Ronald Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“This is the life,” Ron sighed, pillowing the back of his head with his hands. The wind blew softly against his exposed skin.

“If you say so,” Harry answered, pulling tufts of grass up with aimless dissatisfaction.

“Haven’t you ever taken a day off? Ever?”

Harry laughed, “Hi, my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you have me then huh? I take it as my responsibility to show you how to unwind.”

“And how do you suppose to do that?”

Ron took one of his hands from behind his head and grabbed Harry’s fidgeting fingers. “Firstly, stop doing that. Then, I can show you properly how to waste a day.”

Harry twined his fingers in Ron’s and smiled, “I am your obedient pupil.”

Ron pulled Harry to him. It was a hard task, but Ron was nothing if not a thorough instructor.


End file.
